Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is one of five related co-pending applications filed simultaneously, namely: (1) Ser. No. 255,034, for Improved Data Transmission Optimizer, Including Query Suppression Feature, by Philip V. Wiles, Jr. and Thomas A. Harper; (2) Ser. No. 255,030, for Improved Data Transmission Optimizer, Including Multi-Pass Symbol Buffer Optimization, Trial Generation Feature, and MDT Reset Voting Feature, by Thomas A. Harper and Philip V. Wiles, Jr.; (3) Serial No. 225,033, for Improved Data Transmission Optimizer, Including Dark-Field Elimination Feature, by Carol R. Harper and Philip V. Wiles, Jr.; (4) Ser. No. 224,922, for Improved Data Transmission Optimizer, Including Device-Specific Attribute Elimination, by Thomas A. Harper, Philip V. Wiles, Jr., and Carol R. Harper; and (5) Ser. No. 224,895, for Improved Data Transmission Optimizer, Including Programmable Symbol Code Point Sorting Feature, by Theodore R. Ernst and Thomas A. Harper. All of the foregoing applications are assigned to the assignee of this application.
This application is also related to Ser. No. 140,293, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 827,767, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,137, issued Jun. 7, 1988, to Harper et al., assigned to the assignee of this application and incorporated herein by reference (hereinafter the '137 patent).
This application is additionally related to co-pending Ser. No. 948,150, filed Dec. 31, 1986, by Wiles et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,679, issued Jun. 6, 1989, assigned to the assignee of this application (hereinafter the '150 application), also incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to improvements in a system for optimizing data transmissions such as that disclosed in the '137 patent.